1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ammonia GAX aqua absorption type cycle, and more particularly to an ammonia GAX aqua absorption type cycle capable of rectifying a portion of a refrigerant vapor evaporating from an evaporator into a highly concentrated refrigerant vapor by a rectifier and absorbed well into a weak solution, to thus enhance the absorption efficiency of the GAX absorber/regenerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a heat exchanger having a regenerator and an absorber in a heat pump is referred to as a generator absorber heat exchanger (GAX).
FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram of an ammonia GAX aqua absorption type cycle according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional heat pump of an ammonia aqua absorption type includes an absorber 4 having a water cooled absorber 8, a solution cooled absorber 9, and a GAX absorber 7, a solution pump 11 elevating pressure of a strong solution made by the absorber 4, a regenerator 1 where the pressure-elevated strong solution is introduced, a burner 14 for heating the regenerator 1, an expansion valve 13 for expanding the weak solution from the regenerator 1 to the absorber 7, a rectifier 5 for rectifying a refrigerant vapor obtained by heating the regenerator 1, a condenser 2 where the rectified refrigerant vapor is introduced, an evaporator 3 where the refrigerant condensed by the condenser 2 is introduced, and a refrigerant heat exchanger 10 for heat exchanging the refrigerant evaporated by the evaporator 3 with the refrigerant condensed by the condenser 2. Symbol 12 is not described in FIG. 1 and is a circulating pump.
Generally, a high concentrated ammonia aqueous solution (hereinafter referred to as strong solution) is made by the absorber 7 and is elevated in pressure by the solution pump 11. Afterwards, the pressure-elevated strong solution exchanges heat with a low concentrated ammonia aqueous solution (hereinafter referred to as weak solution) dropped from upper portion of the solution cooled absorber 9. The heat-exchanged weak solution is then introduced into the regenerator 1 with high pressure. The introduced weak solution is heated by the burner 14, thereby generating a refrigerant vapor. The generated refrigerant vapor is rectified to the refrigerant vapor with high concentration by the rectifier 5 and is then transferred to the condenser 2. The transferred refrigerant vapor is condensed by a chilled water passing through a tube of the condenser 2. The condensed liquid refrigerant is introduced into the evaporator 3 and is then evaporated by the chilled water in the evaporator 3. Thereafter, the evaporated refrigerant exchanges heat with the liquid refrigerant condensed by the condenser 2 and is then again introduced to the absorber 4.
Meanwhile, the weak solution obtains a driving force from a pressure difference between the regenerator 1 in high pressure state and the absorber 4 in low pressure state, thereby returning to the upper portion of the absorber 4 through the regenerator 1 and the expansion valve 13. The strong solution is made in the absorber 4 through the absorption process between the weak solution dropped from the upper portion and the refrigerant vapor generated from the evaporator 3.
The above-mentioned conventional GAX has utilized an inner heat transfer medium so as to transfer the heat of the absorber 7 to the regenerator 1 and has utilized the circulating pump 12 so as to circulate the heat transfer medium. In addition, the chilled water was used when the refrigerant vapor generated from the generator 1 was rectified in the rectifier 5.
In the conventional GAX of heat pump of ammonia aqua absorption type, the refrigerant vapor introduced from the evaporator 3 to the absorber 4 is absorbed to the weak solution by being elevated in height, thereby forming the strong solution. At this time, purity of the refrigerant is lowered as the refrigerant vapor is elevated in height to the upper portion of the absorber 4 through heat exchange with the water cooled absorber 8, and the solution cooled absorber 9. As a result, the GAX absorber 7 is unable to perform its necessary absorbing function, thus lowering the efficiency of the system.